


Beautiful

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Necklaces, Samwena, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 08:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Before 12X23. An explanation to the necklace Rowena starts wearing in the other seasons.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Beautiful

_But I'm not asking for your time_

_I'm not asking for your heart_

_I'm not even asking for your hand_

_I'm really not asking a lot, but_

_I think we'd be beautiful_

**Beautiful-Jaclyn Dima**

Rowena was finishing putting her things in her suitcases when the she head the bell ring and she froze for a moment, holding a hexbag inside of the black robe she was wearing. With her heart beating fast she walked toward the door but then the redhead relaxed, her heart now beating fast for a different reason.

"Samuel?" In front of her was the giant hunter, looking a little nervous as he ran a hand through his messy hair as the other was inside his pocket and he gave her a small smile, watching her beauty and she raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Did you lose your way to the bar?"

"Hi Rowena." The hunter said as he rolled his eyes at her but smiling before his hazel eyes then saw the witch's suitcases in the corner of the room and he sighed in a mix of relief but also sadness. "So you're leaving?"

He had gone there to suggest the witch to move to the bunker so he could keep her safe from Lucifer, but he knew she'd want to be as far as she could and for some reason this thought bothered him, making his heart hurt. He was fond of the treacherous witch but who had helped him many times,he liked her more than he wanted to admit.

"I can't stay here with that devil alive and somewhere." The redhead shook her head as she crossed her arms, hugging herself as she gave him space and then they stayed in front of each other and having the giant so closer made her feel safe, it was an odd feeling but enjoyable anyway. He treated her right and that attracted her.

"I know..." He murmured and then he took a hand to her petite and delicate face, making him want to hold her and then he raised it gently, touching her soft skin and seeing her blush slight, her green eyes blinking in surprise and then he asked with a small smile: "I can't convince you to move tot he bunker, can I?"

"You know I wish to be as far as I can from him, the supernatural." Rowena couldn't believe how closer she had let him get, her heart beating fast with his warm touch and as much as she was tempted to accept his offer for a moment as she stared into his gentle eyes, she couldn't. "But thanks, giant."

She released her face from his hand, placing her own on his shoulder in gratitude when then the man removed his other hand from his pocket and revealed a necklace with silver flowers on it, his face flushing slight and he stared at her, his eyes shining as he said in a firm but gently voice:

"Then, stay with it." He put the necklace in the witch's hands who held it with both hands in surprise at his good taste, examining it as a beautiful smile appeared on her pretty face and he said, watching the witch and smiling nervously:

"I found it in the bunker. It was from one of the Men of Letter and it not only is a luck charm but is also made of silver so it can protect you from many monsters."

He'd found it along with other stuffs and it'd made him think of the witch and even knowing it hadn't any effect against archangels yet it could give her luck to stay away from Lucifer if she decided to leave and seeing her safe was what he wanted, after two years of partnership where she'd helped him and conquered his heart and little by little the hunter's heart warmed for her.

"I'm surprised. And enchanted Samuel." Rowena was sincere while she still held the necklace, staring at the hunter then.

She hadn't been waiting for a gesture like that and she'd to admit the necklace was beautiful, she had never received something like that with so many feelings involved, not even with her former husbands. Sam was a good man, even with their bad start Sam had always treated her right so she gave him a sincere smile.

"Hey, let me out it on you before I go."

Her smile made the giant's heart beat faster and then he smiled, holding the necklace as their hands brushed making them tremble and then the redhead turned her back to him, brushing her hair to one shoulder making Sam be invaded by her sweet scent as he was so closer to the small woman, feeling her body.

His big hands were so gentle and warm, leaving her skin flushed as he closed the necklace which now was resting around her neck with perfection and she stared at it before turning to the man again and they two stared at each other, the green eyes in the haze, both nervous as he admired her with the necklace, she looked even more elegant. Beautiful.

"So, you have my number if you need... take care Rowena." Sam murmured, reluctant as he started to turn around, his heart beating fast.

Rowena in a impulse with her heart hammering then turned him to her by the shoulder with a surprising strength and she stayed on tiptoe with a sly smile, her face flushed and then she placed a kiss on Sam's firm and soft lips.

She knew they probably wouldn't see each other for a long time, she didn't intend in returning anytime soon and that she was a witch and he a hunter, but she didn't want to leave without knowing who would it be to kiss him, seeing how good they matched.

Despite the surprise, Sam's hands involved her slim waist, kissing her back with passion because it was everything he wanted, now he could see it, his fingers feeling her perfect curves molding to his hands as Rowena parted her lips for his tongue and he pressed her firmly against the wall with his chest, feeling her breasts rising and falling with her accelerated breath, the witch's delicate hands involving his muscly back and pulling him to her.

When they broke the kiss breathless, their faces flushed Sam touched her face gently, slipping then slipping to her necklace and he cast her a beautiful smile, before starting to walk away slowly and Rowena leaned against the door frame, seeing him go with a smile too, her lips red from the kiss. It had been beautiful.


End file.
